


Outing With A Friend:

by mcdannolover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex and Michelle Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Chemistry, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, General, Ice Cream, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mcdannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Alex O'Loughlin & Michelle Borth were introduced, & he decided to show his new friend the island, Was he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Outing With A Friend:

*Summary: Alex O'Loughlin & Michelle Borth were introduced, & he decided to show his new friend the island, Was he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Actress Michelle Borth was lucky to find a job on a popular show, **_Hawaii Five-O_** , She was having a good time doing it, & getting along with everyone in the cast, Plus, Being in Honolulu, Hawaii, was so beautiful, She didn't think of it as work, but sort of a vacation too, & she gets paid for it, which makes the experience even more worth it. But, Something definitely surprised her, & it was in a good way.

**_CBS_** Executives suggested that she, & the star of the show, Alex O’Loughlin going out to have some fun, & get to know each other better. So, That is what they did, & they were enjoying themselves.

The Hunky Man was showing her the island, & they were having fun, as she learned everything that was there to learn. Also, She was thinking that it was nice to have someone to talk to from time to time, while she was living on the island. The Beautiful Brunette was glad that things were finally going her way.

They were having ice cream, & walking along the beach. “Thank you for all of this, Alex”, Michelle told him with a smile. He smiled his trademark grin, & said, “No problem, It was my pleasure”, & they continued their walk, & each other’s company.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
